Equivalently Contrary
by EchoLand
Summary: The prophecy was completed when Harry Potter defeated Voldemort as a baby. With the prophecy fulfilled by Lily Potters' love the scale was tilted. But fate always has a plan and mother Magic keeps everything in balance. Will have multiple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Peace

It wasn't much. A simple hovel set in to the thick woods with a small amount of cleared earth in the front. Enough to access the door and the small path to the stream. If you weren't looking for it you would surely walk by it, what with its color blending it into the forest and the vines and moss that concealed much of its stone front.

As it is with things that are good, it was even simpler to miss it's one and only resident that rested on a large chair out front.

A short creature in statue with large blue eyes the color of crystal blue waters and hair a soft bronzed gold hue. Ordinary. At least the little thing thought herself to be. Well, except for her pointed ears. Like that of an elf however far too long and slendering to a point. A smile that revealed k-nines with small points and finger nails just a pit too long and pointed for such small hands.

The buzzing of magic was thick. Though only those sensitive to it would ever feel it. It washed the area in a warm purity. Dancing in the light.

Everything was perfect peace. A daze of days that run into each other. For the world outside may move forward but within this simple light place things remain the same and in balance.

Rabbits balanced out by the fox. Deer by wolves. The dark of acromantula balanced by the light that permeated the unicorns that wandered the area and cleansed the stream by the little hovel.

All in balance. Except the little light creature that sat outside a simple hovel practicing light magic far too strong. It had no balance. No weight sat on the other side of its scale to balance such light within the forest.

But everything must remain in balance. Mother magic saids it must be so.

And so it was that things changed. When one day the barrier that protected the large oasis of forest was assaulted.

…..

Severus was none too happy to be out in the dark in a strange area with a blonde aristocrat who was far too concerned with his appearance and cleanliness then finding the blue delphiniumsie that their lord had requested.

A rarer then rare flower. Blue delphiniumsi only grew in places of highly concentrated magic. While it could cure someone on the brink of death, it could also kill when concentrated. Or at least, the the ancient tome that Voldemort had discovered in Slytherin manor had said. It had not specified how, just that it would get the job done in the most magical of way. By using what was in a person's heart to kill them. It was flavorless, odorless and quite simply seemed the most interesting and efficient way to kill someone.

It was with great annoyance that Severus once again pulled out a searching rune stone. About the size of a large hand and round, a searching rune stone was similar to muggle dowsing rods. Reacting with a vibration or buzz as it approached places dense in magic. It buzzed fiercely and pulled to the south. With a harsh scowl Severus turned and walked swiftly south toward a tree line only to walk face first into a barrier.

Severus swore under his breath as the searching stone shattered in his hand and he raised his other to better assess the damage to his nose.

"There seems to be some sort of solid wards around the area." Lucius said tapping the bottom of the barrier with his cane.

"Yes I think that is very clear Lucius." Severus said, greatly agitated.

"Shall we try to gain entry?"

"I see no other choice but to try."

With that they raised their wands and began probing the wards. Trying to find a thread to unravel but finding no thread, no ends, nothing. It was like nothing ever seen before. A wall of magic without spell work.

"How peculiar. I believe our Lord would find this most interesting."

"Yes. Hopefully interesting enough to not crucio us for not obtaining the ingredient he has requested." Severus said

Lucius cleared his throat. "Yes quite." With that they apparated to the outskirts of Slytherin Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

50/50

Lucius and Severus stood stiffly outside a large ornate door. Before Lucius could knock. A voice beckoned. "You may enter."

They entered and stepped up before a large desk in the end of the room. Books lined the walls left and right. On the wall opposite the door was a large window that looked out onto the manor grounds and it was in a chair facing this window that sat the owner of such an study. Lord Voldemort.

"I trust you have been successful if you have returned."

Lucius took a slight tense step forward. "My Lord, we have located a large area of concentrated magic. However-"

The occupant of the chair rose up to its towering height and turned to face his followers. His blood red eyes bore into them from a face more creature then man. Some would compare his features to that of a snake. His large hands rose his wand. An obvious threat.

Both men dropped to their knees.

"There was a barrier. We attempted to bring it down however it was as if there was nothing TO bring down. The wards. The wards are like none I've seen or read of." Severus spoke quickly. Strengthening his occlumency shield to rein in his feeling of fear.

"I am sure you will find what you seek within its walls my Lord. The magic was thick enough to shatter the searching rune stone." Lucius said head bowed.

"Where?" There Lord demanded.

…..

He was… a bit irritated. To say the least. It was a simple errand. Retrieve a flower. The only reason he had sent two of his best was Severus had the knowledge enough to harvest something so delicate and Lucius had the skill to defend him as he did so. After all who knew what creatures could lurk in such a highly magical area and why should he do it himself? He had followers for a reason and he was much too busy putting together different plans for taking over the ministry. Not just influencing it. No. He wanted real change. Not the chaos that they displayed as order and justice. But first he must remove his largest obstacle. Dumbledore.

Upon his apparition to the location he was met with a dense tree line and a substantial amount of magic. Curious. It put the Forbidden Forest to shame.

The day was pleasantly warm. He had plenty of time to find the blue delphiniumsie. Perhaps time to clear his mind of his irritation and focus on a simple task.

Entering he was met with no barrier as described by his subordinates. They wouldn't have lied. No. So why was he let in? A trap? Perhaps he wouldn't be clearing his mind after all.

…..

How long had he been here? It was still light out but the sun was getting low in the sky. Past noon at the least from what he could see through the high tree tops. How deep had he wondered? Surly the flowers would be at the center. The point of greatest concentration. But where was he in relation? He was NOT lost. Perhaps it would be best to apparite the next several meters? A small experiment to see if he could reach his destination sooner rather than later.

Raising his wand he tried to apparite past large fallen tree in his path. Save him the trouble of going around or over it. Only to find he had gone absolutely nowhere. How incredibly bothersome.

"Are you lost?" A soft voice asked to his right. Turning quickly he leveled his wand ready for attack.

His eyes landed apon a small lithe creature. Who gasped at the sudden rush of possibly being attacked. The creature took a step back. Its ears twitched slightly. It's ears were far too long. A elf? It's eyes, blue, so deep soft innocent, widened and it took a step closer.

"I never thought… I never thought I'd ever find someone like myself." It spoke.

He sneered. What was it babbling on about? "I can assure you we are nothing alike." His eyes narrowed as it stepped closer. Seemingly unafraid of his raised wand or the dark magic that sparked around him.

It was soft and small. It wouldn't even be tall enough for its head to reach above his chest. Perhaps just under. The air around it gave a soft warm drift of magic. It looked him in the eyes so unafraid of his frightening appearance. He knew he was unsavory to look at. He had once been handsome but now... He lacked a nose, hair and was paler than anything alive should be. Severus had produced a potion to try to restore him but all it had achieved was the removal of black and blue veins, his skin was no longer transparent, the restoration of his voice, and the broadening of his shoulders. His appearance had suffered soon after leaving Hogwarts and as such there had been little nothing to restore to. Yet this little thing looked at him in such great wonder. He.. he was.. unsure.

It raised a hand as if to try to touch his face in fascination. He quickly grabbed it. The small hand had claws? Elves have no such thing.

It's voice held such happiness as it spoke. "But we are. Magic has changed you. I can feel it from you. Around you. Magic has gifted you so strongly she has changed you herself. It has changed me as well. I.. I have been alone so long believing I had no equil." It reached up with its free hand and lay it up upon his chest.

He threw its hand down and stepped back with a scowl and narrowed eyes. The woman. That's what she claimed to be. Stepped back as well.

"I am sorry. I have invaded your space. I have been here a long time and it has been even longer since I have seen another. To see someone, someone such as myself nonetheless, after so long… please forgive me. I am Alina."

"I am The Dark Lord Voldemort." Unwilling to give much of anything. This was all too strange. This Alina claimed they were the same. Yet such a pretty thing was nothing like him. Magic or no.

"It is obvious you did not come here in search of me." Her demeanor turned playful. Smile turning up one side of her rosie lips revealing a small fang. "What is it you seek? I know the forest very well. Perhaps I can be of assistance."

He lowered his wand securing it for quick access. Not that he needed it for all magic. He would need to stay on guard but it at least appeared she means him no harm. He would take her up on her offer and see where it leads.

"I am in search of blue delphiniumsie. What would you want in return for your guidance?" There is always a price.

She gave off a sudden laugh like the delicate ringing of bells. "In return?" She gave a soft smile. "I hadn't even thought of asking for anything in return but since you have asked I suppose I would ask for a bit of time in your company after we retrieve the flowers."

"Very well." He answered. She could have asked for a favor in return. He has come out on top of this deal.

"It seems we're a bit off course. We will have to go this way." She said pointing to his left and a bit north of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Orange Duck and Potatoes

After much trudging the trees opened to a clearing bathed in late noon sun. Blue delphiniumsie blanketed the area. Waving in the subtle breeze. He masked his surprise quickly. It was more than anyone could ever need. The flowers were packed densely into the small area only hindered by the surrounding tree containing them.

"The glade is more beautiful at night I think."

She said kneeling down to caress soft petals. "Prussian blue will always be a favorite of mine."

He knelt as well removing his wand and began cutting small bundles of flowers from the stem with a sharp movement. Taking care that they didn't hit the ground. When a gnome darted from the thickly packed vegetation holding a- Was that a potato?

Alina scowled. Far from frightening. With a quick flick of her wrist a small flash of yellow light ended the gnomes life and she plucked the potato up. "They have been stealing from my pantry. I may have to go to war on them at this rate. They are out of control! Waving my own stolen produce in my face! The gal!"

Had she just killed the gnome wandlessly and what spell had she used? I was not the green of an Avatar Kedavra.

They stood. Him with several bundles of flowers he quickly put under a stasis charm and her with a potato.

"I will be taking my leave now." He said moving to leave. Glancing at the sky to check the time. It was now very late in the afternoon with little sunlight left.

"You are welcome to stay with me the night. It is a long walk to the edge of the forest and if you haven't forgotten I was promised a bit of your time." She said with an amused look.

"Very well. I will take my leave early in the morning."

…

It was off putting. To say the least. Honestly who lives like this? It was the bare essentials. A rudimentary stove, a table, two chairs, a bland colorless rug in front of the fireplace and only four books on the mantle! Four! A ladder, no stairs, to a loft that had to hold a bed. Probably nothing more than hay from the looks of things at ground level. He sneered. How abysmal. Perhaps he should just kill her and find his own way out.

"This is where you live." He couldn't keep the disgust from his voice.

"Yes well then I got done throwing it together I found I truly hated architecture and decorating. Stacking individually transfigured stones becomes boring quickly. I'd much rather be out finding new magical things in the forest. The winters can put a damper on that though." She said as he examined her _extensive_ library. "Do you like duck?"

"Duck?"

"Yes duck. Nevermind. I'll simply make it for dinner and if you like it you'll eat it." She said turning with a wave of her hand food rose from a magicly expanded pantry and a fire lit in the stove. Dinner was preparing itself. "Feel free to sit if you wish it shouldn't be long. Tea?" With another wave of the hand tea was made in front of them and served.

He did take a seat at the table but not before gesturing to her books. "I see reading is not a hobby of yours."

She gave a little laugh. "Actually I love reading. The reason there is only four is it is all I had with me when I found this place. I haven't left since so I haven't purchased anymore."

He leaned back in his chair. "You said you haven't left this place since you came here. How long have you been here?" He inquired.

"I.." She pulled her legs up into her chair. Suddenly looking much smaller then she already was. "I don't really know. Days are the same here. The sun sets and rises yes but things seem to stay preserved and yet still move forward. I only know that I've been here quite sometime from the moss and ivy that covers my home." She paused in thought. "The last I remember of the outside world I had been out of Hogwarts for a couple years and a man called Hitler was slaughtering muggles and the magical world was in turmoil because it was in its own war. I didn't have any friends or family holding me in any one place so I left. Travelled. Eventually I found this place and fell in love with its beauty. I just never left." She gave a sad little smile thinking of it all. "Though all that doesn't interest you much and I'm talking too much about myself. Tell me. Who are you planning on killing?"

He paused and narrowed his eyes. She obviously didn't gain the knowledge of what the flowers' properties were from books. "I do not know what you are talking about." He said coolly taking a sip of tea. It sounds like she went to Hogwarts at about the same time as him. Had they gone to school together? He didn't remember her.

She laughed and took a sip of her tea settling herself some and smiled. "I have never seen an animal, magical or no, eat more than a couple petals. After that they leave. That's why the glade is so densely packed with them. In high amounts it must be poison. So, who are you trying to poison?"

"No one you should concern yourself with."

"Oh my. Are they truly that offle?"

How much was he willing to reveal? After all she knew nothing of the last fifty years. Perhaps he could persuade her to his way of thinking. A little game to keep himself from being bored. She would be easy to convert, nieve to all in the situation but what he told her. "He will do anything in the name of the greater good and catering to the muggle born population seems to be another tool he uses to rally people to his side. Wizarding traditions as a whole are all but forgotten because of this. The dark arts are fully illegal and children with dark magical cores are forced to learn magic they will never truly master as it is not in their nature." He gave a sinister smile. "I intend to change this, but first the leader of the light must die."

Had the world really moved on so far? There was a ding from behind her.

"That would be dinner. I hope you like orange duck and roasted potatoes."

…..

"Would you like to sit by the fire?" It was getting later and cooler.

"Yes that would be fine." Was his short answer.

They sat in silence for a time watching the fire dance and crackle.

"You said you meen to kill the leader of the light?"

"Yes that is correct."

"He claims to be a leader of all things light in magic then?"

He thought about it. Had Dumbledore claimed it? "No. But his actions and dedication to denouncing the dark arts has made him so. He defeated the last Dark Lord and he intends to see me defeated as well."

"I wish you luck in your endeavor" she said quietly. This is partly my fault. She thought.I've stayed here too long. "Why doesn't he defeat you himself?"

"I do not know. I feel that I have surpassed him in power however. Perhaps he knows this."

"I truly hope you are successful." She whispered, staring into the fire.

He turned his head to look at her. The fire light danced in her hair gold hair as she sat there with a sad look on her face, long ears drooped. She was too cute. "Yes you've already said that. Why are you so invested in my victory?" He said amused. Had he swayed her so easily?

"Because he can not be the Lord of the light and he shouldn't project himself as being such."

"And why is that?"

She tilted her head to the side. To look at him.

"Because there can only be two. A Dark Lord and a Light Lord and both of them are in this hovel."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Discovery

The silence was deafeningly loud.

He looked half like he believed her. He had stiffened in his chair and his magic had tightened to him. Nothing anyone normally would notice but he had been so relaxed before. His relaxed demeanor and sly smile had been rather handsome in his own way. But now.. Well she didn't want a fight. Dueling wasn't her forte.

His eyes narrowed. "Why do you think you would be my equal?"

"While travelling I had a little stint of study in Egypt. They value the balance of all things. Ra and nut being a good example." She was a pit nervous. She pulled her legs up into her chaired under her skirts. A habit that made her feel more comfortable, more secure. "There I learned some very high powered light magic. It was so easy to find magic long forgotten. Almost laughable really. A concealment spell here disillusionment spell there and I could go anywhere I pleased. Some of the light spells where, well here they would make them illegal if I am to believe what you say about things have so drastically changed. I started noticing changes. My eyes were different. Larger. Then my ears started becoming pointed. I was alarmed but I couldn't find anything wrong with myself medically. So I pushed it away. But the older locals started becoming offle friendly. They'd freely give me bread, cheese, even honey and more then once I was a mediator in the market place over a squabble. But I don't really like attention on myself so their new respect for me wasn't something I enjoyed. I retreated father into my studies. One night I snuck into a pyramid and there on the walls was my answer to everything that was happening to me."

She sighed, pausing to catch breath. "There. Carved into the stone where rows upon rows of figures going two by two. One under a moon, one under a sun. All the figures under moon, both men and woman, where some sort of creature. All the figures under the sun, once again both men or woman, where changed. Some looked like elves, fairies, even angels from muggle Chistianity. It was a history of every rise of light and dark. It was unsettling. I packed up and left soon after. Wandering. Eventually my appearance had changed so much that I couldn't comfortably go out in public. So as I see before dinner when I found this place I found it beautiful so I stayed. There has been plenty to observe and learn here anyway."

She turned her head and looked him the eyes. "I do not want to fight you nor do I want any part of whatever leadership role you seek. I do not believe that just because we are opposites we are ment to kill each other. One of us would just be replaced by another."

They both turned away to look at the fire once again. He seemed absorbed in thought. At least he hadn't started a fight and destroyed the house. "If you get tired you may use the bed in the loft." She rose and went outside. She needed space. She'd never admired out loud before what she'd found. He paid her little mind as she left.

….

When he woke the following morning it was to the smell of tea and eggs which he found on the table with jam and toast once he descended the ladder. His host was not present.

He had just finished eating and was finishing his tea when she poked her head in the front door.

"Oh good you're up!" She said happily. It seems last night's tense discussion wasn't of any concern in the morning light. "I've found us some transportation to the edge of the forest." That caught his intrest. He finished his tea and left.

Outside Alina stood with a couple horses.

She turned from patting the horses to smile at him brighter than the sun. "Oh don't even bother asking the question I can see you want to ask. Know they are not mine. A small herd enjoys the forest. They have a favorite spot not far from here. In exchange for apples and a good rub They they don't mind helping us."

"They are just animals."

"No. They are my friends. Here come introduce yourself."

He approached slowly once again out of this element. She gave a happy laugh and put his arm through his as if he led her. His stomach did an odd turn. He had never felt that before.

"Here." She later her hand on his and brought his hand up and layed it on the horses head. "There see? They may be large creatures but they mean no harm. They like a gentle hand and a confident leader. I'm sure you have the later in spades!"

Her hand was soft and warm on top of his as he felt a rush of power as their magic mingled between them. It was like nothing he'd felt before.

…..

He gathered his ingredients from the day before and they rode out. The horses could only follow single file through the dense trees. It was slow going but faster than walking. It was an uneventful trip to the tree line with a few plants of interest or a dark creature sleeping in the hollow of a tree.

Upon reaching the tree line they paused. He dismounted and turned to look at her. She looked disappointed-no. Sad. His stomach turned tightly this time. He needed to leave.

"You are free to come again. It is rare for me to find company, that isn't animal, that I enjoy." She said with a sad smile.

All he did was nod and apparate away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Boredom Reins

It had been a month since he returned with the flowers. Everything had gone as planned. He had taken care of the reduction of the blue delphiniumsie himself as well as the brewing. He'd handed it off to his most trusted and knew that Dumbledore had consumed it! A student from Ravenclaw had died after eating a lemon drop right after the senile old man had consumed several himself! It was a tragedy really the Ravenclaws had died bleeding from every orifice screaming. They hadn't been his intended target. Yet Dumbledore went unaffected.

He'd gone beyond mad and gone full circle into contempt in only seconds. He'd stood up in the middle of the meeting, looked at them all as they kneeled in front of him ready to die and dismissed them. He quickly left after they left. And they had left quickly before he changed his began to leave to his study and then what? Poor over notes? Reread an ancient fucking tome to see where he'd gone wrong? Why? Why bother they already knew by now he's made an attempt on the Old Mans' life that had failed. They'd be guarding all food, drink, mail, hell maybe even checking their slippers for tacks for Merlins' sake! He'd have to formulate a new plan. A new angle of attack. And still work on his plan against the ministry.

Instead he felt as if everything had ground to a halt. He needed someone to bounce ideas off of but he couldn't trust a follower. They had botched too many plans. It felt like a fluke that this one had even semi worked. No it would have to be an-An equil.

The thought of gold hair and a soft hand pressed to his played in the back of his mind. She had shown some strength. A willingness to take the life of a pest. Had even wished him luck in his endeavors! To top it off she'd welcomed him to return if he wished! (Not that he had ever needed permission.) Perhaps a return visit was in order.

It was with a little grin he retired to bed for the night. He'd leave in the early morning to the mysterious forest that the little fey woman lived.

…

To say she was bored would be an understatement. Before he'd shown up she'd been content to stay in her little hovel perhaps forever. All she needed was the forest and its endless mysteries and creatures. But he's blown into her life with all the surprise of a snow squall and left, it felt, just as abruptly.

And what was she possibly doing just sitting around here. Not thinking about a frightening black cloaked man. No. Certainly not.

It seems she'd finally found herself bored. And my how absolutely dragging this boredom felt. She didn't want to be part of society again. No. It definitely didn't go that far but maybe it was time to move on. Find something new. Exciting. The world itself had moved on since she'd last seen it after all.

It was with that she packed a small magicly extended bag with her things and some provisions. She'd scatter what she wouldn't be taking for the wild life to have. I suppose war on the gnomes would have to wait till she came back. If she came back. Maybe the little things had actually won.

The next morning she stuck her wand up her sleeve, emptied the pantry as she'd planned, grabbed her bag and made her way to the edge of the forest.

…

Breaking through the treeline Alina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was the beginning of something new. Before her was an endless meadow and rolling hills. The grass shimmer and rolled with the winds. Like gentle waves they touched and overlapped at the whimsy of air currents pushing and pulling until everything danced with abandon. Here in the open, unshaded but trees, the sun was warm on the skin. The very air, the sky was so bright!

Hadn't there been wild flowers in the meadows before? Funny it's been so long I don't truly remember.

Then with a loud crack it was as if the spell was broken and a swirl of black formed into Voldemort.

For a moment they stood in silence just looking at one another?

"Where are you off to?" He asked as he walked closer.

She adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "I don't really know. I think it's just time to move on. I'm bored here."

He grinned as if he'd won something. "I may have a proposition for you then." He said

She laughed. "Of course you do. Why else would you bother coming back here."

"That is a bit rude." He said feigning offense.

"You already got what you came for and then left without a word."

"I seem to recall you extended an invitation of visitation as I so pleased."

She smiled."I do believe your right. Alright what is your proposal."

"You will return with me to my manor, I will provide a room excetera and in return, you will help with my research and … brainstorming of ideas."

"Your plan was a failure then." It wasn't a question but a statement and he didn't comment.

It wasn't as if she could waltz through diagon alley or any other magical community area. If she wishes to explore packed areas it would need to be under polyjuice potion or a glamour. Neither of which was a comfortable option. Walking around as a stranger could lead to questions and glamours _always itch. _ Like hives across all changed areas. This she realized, limited her. But the manor of a Dark Lord would probably have a wonderful library and honestly he was only asking for company. It wasn't hard to read between the lines.

"Alright."she said and he grinned in triumph. "BUT! But I still want to stay OUT of whatever you're plotting. I don't much like people and I don't want anything to do with what you're wrapped up in. Understood?"

"You may stay as neutral as a bland beige wall." He guaranteed as he offered his arm.

"Alright then." She took his arm. And off they went.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A Room

The manor wasn't your traditional manor. No. It was a tenth century abbey but not. No crosses. Snakes. Curling and coiling; the carvings and architecture seemed to move without spell work. It oozed Slytherin. It had to have been built by Salazar himself.

Her arm tightened on his and he looked down. She was looking upon the manor with wonder and he couldn't help but feel smug. Her face changed quickly as she looked up at him. Mouth turning up into a sly grin.

"I wonder...What secrets you have hiding in such an intimidating place."

…

The antechamber was as magnificent and just as intimidating a fissage as the outside. The stone walls were sculpted just as ornately as the outside. Multiple beams carved into snakes supported the high cathedral ceilings. On the right a wide staircase led up. The same was mirrored on the left. The floors were a long expanse of black marble. Like a black abyss, it seemed as if you'd be swallowed by the void once you stepped from the doors threshold.

"It's a bit much. Is the rest of the smaller hallways this ornate?" She asked.

"It is by Salazar Slytharin himself. It is a perfect representation of his power. The other halls are not as extravagant as this though there are many paintings and portraits. I use this main hall for meetings. The large doors at the end lead to the main dining hall. The east wing is for guests, the west wing holds the library and other assorted rooms, the north wing is mine. You will be staying in the east wing, fourth floor." He explained as they ascended the stairs to said wing.

They talked as he led the way to her room. "So you're not just a Dark Lord but obviously the Slytherin heir. Hm I'm not impressed at all." She said in a lilting voice.

He smirked and stopped in front of a large dark wood door. That was at the end of the east wing abutting the north wing. He opened the door revealing cream walls and dark woods. The room was large enough to accommodate a fireplace with a sitting area. On the opposite wall was a desk and dresser and a door probably to a bathroom.

"Much warmer than the entrance hall."

"You are satisfied with it then"

"I lived in a hut for years! This is more than adequate." She said releasing his arm and crossing the room to set her bag on the bed. He immediately felt the loss. Odd.

"Dinner is at six. It will be in the main dining hall."

"I'll see you there then after I unpack."

…

The dining room had a large table set down the middle and the walls had scalloped alcoves filled with statues.

She had changed into a long sleeve white dress trimmed in lace. It was the dress of a noble lady and a bit dated but so was she. She had put her hair up in a loose bun. A couple stray pieces framed her face.

Voldemort sat at the head of the table so she took the seat to his right.

After dinner was finished and dessert was served. He said "Do you have any fleeting ideas?"

"Oh so right down to the "brainstorming" then I see. I'll need a little more information about your target and I would like to clarify. Just because I will "brainstorm" with you does not mean I will help you plot and execute whatever you decide you wish to do."

"My target is Dumbledore and yes you have already stated your stipulations."

"Ah well that explains a lot. His eyes always unsettled me. Not a surprise he is up to some manipulation. "A light witch such as you will do great things!" She said in a voice mocking the old man. "I see why you didn't just out and kill him. Wouldn't want to be connected to that mess."

"Not that my reputation hasn't suffered already. He has planned many raids to make it appear as if my own forces are slaughtering innocents. Not all of my followers are of complete stable mind but Azkaban does not do wonders for mental health." He said, taking a sip of wine.

She flinched and leaned back in her chair with her own glass. "No. I wouldn't think so. So. Assasination is the best game. Though discrediting would be another route, a long one. Poisoning hasn't worked for whatever reason. Why not have one of your men attack him? Do you have someone in his good graces?"

" Yes however he is a double agent. I do not know if his alliances truly lie with me or with him. Either way I would not be able to make that move and not take Hogwarts at the same time."

"Why not?"

"I forget you have secluded yourself for so long. He is currently the headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Currently." She snickered and sipped her wine. He smirked. "Does he have any past lovers we could perhaps send to or set up to kill him?"

"None. He surrounds himself with his Order members. The Order of the Phoenix."

She laughed "After his pet I assume. Oh that is good." She set her wine down. "Let me give this a night of thought."

"Very well he agreed." He rose as did she. He approached her and offered his arm.

"What a gentleman. Where are you taking me?" She happily took his arm.

He felt a bit of pride. He hadn't had a woman say such a thing since his hair began to fall out in clumps.

….

The courtyard wasn't a courtyard. It was a garden crafted to appear as a small woods. Natural at a quick glance. On closer inspection everything had been placed in a certain way. Colors contrasting to pop. Others complementing as they flowed down a small path.

She was ecstatic! Like a small slice of home! "This is fantastic!" Her smile was so wide and bright as she looked around that when she turned that smile on him he nearly couldn't breath. "Thank you." She said.


End file.
